Quererte como yo se
by AissaChan
Summary: Kagome Higurashi se ha mudado a Japón con la esperanza de dejar su horrible pasado atrás, iniciando nueva vida conoce amigos y a Inuyasha que le demostrara que el pasado no puede dejarse así como así. Pasen a leer owo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola *-*)/ he regresado subiendo esta vieja historia... La subi hace un año, pero hace poco (ayer :B) la volví a leer y bueno... Me auto emocione. XD la re edite y ahora tiene cosas nuevas, no cambia la trama. Pero he mejorado (creo) un poquito en esto... :P de todos modos disfrutenla y dejen comentarios. Pienso acabarla toda eue)9**

**¡Los veo luego chicos/as!**

Capitulo 1: bulevar de sueños rotos.

Kagome ya hacia viendo hacia la ventana del avión nostalgica, reflexionando todo lo que había pasado en este ultimo año; con la muerte de su hermana todavía fresca en su mente y la culpa que la invadía había llegado al punto de abandonar a su aburrida y mala madre. La muerte de Kikyo había echado a la borda todo lo que Kagome había luchado por conseguir: El poco amor de su mamá, su vida social e incluso la fortaleza y confianza hacia si misma.

Desde el accidente, Naomi habia perdido el poco amor y respeto hacia ella.. Le gritaba cosas obscenas, le pegaba e incluso le decia a la cara que hubiera preferido que muriera ella. Su padre no podía hacer nada desde la separación, Se habia divorciado de Naomi 3 años antes de la muerte de su primera hija y se había casado de nuevo con Paulina; una joven dulce 2 años menor que el. Por supuesto, nunca desatendió a sus hijas y sufrió bastante con el accidente, trato de reclamar la constancia, pero nunca la consiguió y ahora el era su complice en su fuga.

Naomi lloraba cada noche por la muerte de su hija y eso era otra cosa que Kagome no soportaba, Odiaba la sensación de ahogo y el aura triste, su mente se hacia cargo de recordarle que ella era la culpable de ese llanto. Hace unos meses, su madre se había casado con un señor llamado Ricardo. El, veía a su madre como el ser más frágil del mundo y le rogó que se casara con el. Ella acepto por el echo de que se acababan los ahorros y porque a pesar de que lo negara, hallaba consuelo con el. Pero eso no detenía los ataques de ira hacia ella y los deseos de controlarla y hacerle la vida horrible. Todo por Kikyo.

Su hermana Kikyo era perfecta: Pelo largo sedoso, Piel blanca como la nieve y cuerpo perfecto. Era modelo y viajaba por todo el mundo mostrando lo bella que era. Tenia buenas calificaciones y era un ejemplo a seguir, tenia el orgullo de Naomi y suficiente reputación para tapar a Kagome.

- Ja... - Río sarcásticamente al recordar, su hermana podía haber sido hermosa y un gran ejemplo. Pero estaba podrida de sentimientos. Siempre se aseguraba de que Kagome viera lo alto que estaba para presumir.

Pero a pesar de que era lo que era, ella caía bajo. Le daba todo el dinero que ganaba en modelaje a su ex novio Naraku. Un tipejo fortachón rompecorazones, el tipo no la respetaba en lo más mínimo e incluso le pegaba. Su padre le rogaba mucho que lo dejara y cuando lo hizo murió.

La relación de Kikyo y Kagome habia sido buena hasta que una vez la descubrio en brazos de su EX novio Koga. La traicion y el dolor que sentia hizo que ese dia ella agarrar una cuchilla y se la pasara por la vena. Esa había sido la única vez que había sido débil. Pero decidió jamas hacerlo de nuevo, llamo a su mejor amiga Sango entre lágrimas y ella fue a ayudarla. Poco después se corto su largo cabello dejandolo hasta los hombros y corto relaciones con todo mundo. Sango había sido la única que la socorro y el echo de que se fuera de nuevo a Japón a vivir definitivamente la había matado. Pero ahora... Se iría a vivir con ella y empezara de nuevo. Dejando atrás el pasado y sus demonios con ello.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- La voz de la Azafata que se encontraba parada enfrente de ella la saco de su mente, Estaba en el avión y tenia la cara empapada de lágrimas.

- Si, Muchas gracias por preocuparse - Respondió limpiándose las lagrimas con la manga de su sueter. - ¿Le puedo encargar un refresco? - saco la primera excusa para que se retirara.

- Por supuesto. - Se retiro y 10 segundos después regreso con 2 latas Bic Boca (Ya se XD es para no copiar -w-)

_"Estúpidos remordimientos" _

Se regaño a si misma mientras bebía su refrescó, saco su celular y lo verifico:

_Usted tiene:_

_10 llamadas perdidas de Koga._

_30 llamadas perdidas de Naomi._

_1 mensaje de Sango._

_150 mensajes de buzón de correo._

_20 mensajes de voz. (Buzon lleno)_

Odiaba que Koga la buscara, después de lo "ocurrido" llego días después llorando a su puerta que lo perdonara, lo mando al diablo y lloro toda la noche.

Su madre ya se había dado cuenta que se había ido. Igual, pronto cumpliría los 17 años. Y tenia la aprobación de su padre. Nada la haría volver a ese lugar, nada ni nadie.

Leyó el mensaje de Sango y abrió los buzones de voz y correo... La mayoría eran de Koga. Con el tiempo, ella acumulo los e-mails y ahora ya era tiempo que los leyera.

Abrió uno por uno y sus ojos volvían a inundarse. Recordaba cada momento.

Después del engaño, todavia no lograba comprender que el tímido y lindo chico del cual se había enamorado le había echo eso. Habia estado perdidamente enamorada de el.

Lo había conocido 2 años antes de la muerte de Kikyo, en el colegio.

=FlashBack=

Ella se sentaba sola en un gran árbol atrás de la escuela, ese día había estado triste pues Sango le habia dado la noticia de que su abuela queria mudarse a Japón y Se había ido con ella para ver una casa. Kagome se sentía sola y preocupada, preguntándose lo que haría sin ella; el último año escolar lo pasaría sola.

Llego a dormirse de la desesperación, y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con unos grandes ojos que la miraban fijamente, sonrojada e impactada se dio cuenta que el chico que la miraba estaba colgado de una rama.

- ... - Ella iba a pronunciar algo cuando la interrumpió.

- Estas triste... Y una niña tan linda no debería estar triste - Dijo con la cara roja - L-l-lo S-iento, solo decía que no deberías estar triste - Volteo la mirada aun más rojo que antes.

"..." - Kagome no sabia que decir, a sus 14 años nunca le habían dicho linda.

Bajo de un salto y se dirigió a un rosal que estaba cerca de ahí, Arranco una y sin voltear a verla se la regalo mas rojo que nunca.

"T-toma, ya no llores"- Se la coloco en la mano, se dio media vuelta y...

- Gracias -dijo Kagome y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, el solo se puso aún más rojo. (pobre XD). - Mi nombre es Kagome, ¿el tuyo?...

El niño le dedico una sonrisa y le dijo su nombre.

- Koga. - y desapareció.

= Fin del Flash back=

Poco después empezó a salir con el y al año terminaron. Sango se había mudado meses después de su rompimiento y al año sigiente sucedió todo.

Sonrio ante aquel recuerdo vago..

El aire del nostalgia le ahogaba el pecho y quería volver a llorar...

"Pasajeros, El avión con destino a Japón esta apunto de aterrizar favor de ponerse los cinturones"

Eso la había sacado de sus pensamientos, guardó su telefono en su bolsa y se amarro al cinturón... Aferrándose a la esperanza de que por fin consiguiera dejar el pasado atrás.

Y preparándose para su nueva vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola *uuu* He vuelto con un nuevo episodio 3 ¿que tal les esta pareciendo? Espero que les gusten 3**

**Actualizare cad días.. Para que estén al pendientes... *u* y a los que la leen... Los amo **

**Hasta la proxima pequeños ~**

**- Aissa ~ **

Capitulo 2: Ironia

Baje del avión agotada, eran las 6 am y el dia todavia no mostraba sus primeros rayos del sol, Con mis maletas en mano me dispuse a encontrar Sango.

Después de buscar por media hora la encontre peleando con una secretaria, esta con cara de fastidio le repetia lo que ya habia dicho miles de veces.

- Señorita, Por ultima vez, no es nuestra responabilidad rastrear el paso de nuestros pasajeros una vez que bajan del avión.

- ¡Tonterias! Ustedes deben saber donde esta... ¡Diganme o les juro que...! - La interrumpi agarrandola del cuello.

- Me has encontrado, tonta. - Le dije sin soltarla - Muchas gracias por el servicio, es seguro que dejare una buena reseña en su pagina web, - le comente a la pobre secretaria, que no sabia que responder, Solo asintio agradecida y respondio una llamada. .

- Ahora vamonos.- Arrastre a Sango hasta fuera del Aereopuerto, Una vez que estuvimos demasiado lejos forsajeo y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Tonta te extrañe. - Dijo sin soltarme, queria llorar pero no era el momento.

- Sabes que el echo de que me abrazes no te salvara de lo que paso ahi dentro ¿Verdad? - Dije fulminandola con la mirada.

- Ok... En primera, Fue su culpa por no darme información, se la pasaba agarrandose el cabello y comiendose con la mirada al tipo de al lado y en segunda, gracias yo también te extrañe. - Dijo ironicamente.

Suspire y le devolvi el abrazo, Olia a su tipico perfume de fresas y traia su largo cabello agarrado en una cola de caballo.

A comparación de mi, Sango era hermosa. Piel suavemente blanca, unos ojos grandes color cafe chocolate, una nariz fina y un cuerpo aceptablemente delgado. Ese día vestia un vestido casual color crema con unas zapatillas blancas, Un liston en el cabello y un maqullaje ligero.

- Perdón por el drama, ya sabes el miedo que le tengo a los aviones. - Me confeso timidamente.

Sango odiaba los aviones desde que sus padres murieron en uno, Segun ella, subieron a las nubes para ya nunca volver; No le gustaba hablar el tema.

- Claro, claro... ¿Has subido de peso verdad? - Bromee y me acuchillo con la mirada.

- Estoy apunto de devolverte por donde viniste - dijo molesta y yo la volvi a abrazar.

Empezamos a caminar.

- Asi que... ¿Como ha sido tu vida aqui? ¿Es buena?... - Pregunte curiosa.

- Es bonita la verdad,tienen tradiciones muy creativas e incluso la escuela es buena. - respondio contenta. - Ahora que tu estas, sera mucho mejor- agrego con una sonrisa y por fin en mucho tiempo me senti realmente feliz.

Caminamos por la mayoria de las calles de Tokio; era una ciudad verdaderamente grande... Muchos edificios, muchos simbolos que no reconocia y demasiada gente. Perdi a Sango más de 5 veces, Caminamos por calles más tranquilas llenas de arboles y para cuando habia acordado habiamos llegamos a la casa de la abuela Kaede.

La casa era enorme: una casa de dos pisos muy ancha, Pintada con una hermosa pintua blanca y las ventanas de color negro al igual que el techo. Afuera tenia un hermoso jardin recien regado y un camino de piedras que daba a una gran puerta de madera blanca.

- Que hermosa casa - Mencione maravillada una vez que entramos.

Adentro estaba dividido por un gran pasillo pintado de beige adornado con hermosos cuadros que aparte de tener dos salas a los lados, daba a la escalera para el segundo piso-.

La sala de la derecha daba ala cocina de la abuela Kaede, Pintado de un papel tapizado de flores, grandes electrodomesticos y una pequeña mesa con dos sillas.

La sala de la izquierda daba al Salon principal y comedor, Pintado del mismo color que el pasillo y decorado con grandes cuadros, fotos familiares y una alfombra de piel ultra grande; El comedor era de madera buena, tenia un mantel encima y un gran Candelabro iluminaba toda la habitación. En la parte de la sala, estaba un gigantesco sillon de cuero y una gran pantalla plana enfrente, habia varios vasos y bolsas de papas lo cual significaba que Sango habia estado viendo peliculas.

Estaba maravillada, era una casa tan linda y de pronto me senti como un intruso... ¿Como iba a poder vivr en una perfección así? En mi antigua casa de mala gana teniamos televisión y eso fue gracias a Ricardo, que amaba ver el futbol los domingos ante las quejas de mi madre..

Subi y observe emocionada.

El piso de arriba estaba dividido por un pasillo pequeñito con cuatro cuartos, La habitación de Sango se ubicaba a la derecha junto a la mia, el de la abuela al fondo y el cuarto de baño a la izquierda.

Abri la puerda de mi nueva habitación, el cuarto era mediano y estaba pintado de rosa pastel, También tenia un gran armario color cafe, una cama individual sin cobijas e incluso una televisión, Un viento se asomaba del gran ventanal que habia al fondo de la recamara.y se dio cuenta que era un balcón que daba vista a la gran ciudad en donde ahora viviria.

Unos toques en la ventana me sacaron de mis pensamientos, Voltee y vi a Sango con una caja en las manos.

- ¿Que tal tu cuarto? Es bonito, ¿verdad? - Dijo mirando también la ciudad. - Tienes una gran vista... Quien diria que tenemos la gran ciudad detras de la casa... Como sea, aquí te dejo un par de colchas y tu almohada de Kitty, que bueno que nunca te la devolvi. - dijo riendo y se dirigia a la puerta.

- Espera Sang... - Hable alto - Gracias... por todo, prometo que no les dare molestias... incluso trabajare para pagar el alquiler o algo... - solte agradecida.

- No hagas nada, es una manera de recompenzar lo que hice... - Dijo con tono triste.

- Por favor, ¿Que me has echo tu a mi? - Respondi ironica, ella nunca me hizo nada de lo cual no me hubiera dado cuenta.

- Abandonarte cuando más me necesitabas. - Dicho esto cerro la puerta y sus palabras se repetian... Ella era la mejor.

Desempaque todo lo que traia, Posters de las pocas bandas que conocia, La poca ropa que habia logrado empacar, Mi laptop que ahora reposaba en un pequeño escritorio y para cuando me habia dado cuenta se habian dado las 12:00 am. Mañana empezaria en un colegio nuevo, becada y tenia miedo. Mi nueva vida empezaba y tenia miedo de arruinarla de nuevo.

Me acoste en mi cama y apague la luz, pensando miles de cosas, me puse mis audifonos y me sumergi en un profundo sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holo~ aquí dejando nuevo capitulo. *-* perdón por atrasarme acabo de volver de vacaciones y el tener que forrar cuadernos no ayuda mucho . **

**Como sea, aquí esta el capitulo. *-*)/ comenten y disfruten beibis (?)**

CAPITULO 3: LA IRONIA DE UN CORAZON ROTO

_"__- ¡¿Como pudiste haberme echo esto?! Yo... ¡Yo confíe en ti! Y tu... Oh dios... - Dije exaltada y con un hoyo en el pecho, había visto la peor traición de mi vida: Kikyo en brazos de mi novio.. No, no, no. Sentía las mejillas calientes y mojadas..._ _Estaban ahí, desnudos y a pleno acto cuando los encontré..._

_Koga me miraba culpable y Kikyo recostada sobre la cabezera, tenia una mirada triunfal.¿Porque? ¿Que había echo mal?._ _Salí corriendo de esa horrible escena, corrí sin mirar atrás con la lluvia atravesandome los huesos como pequeñas agujas._

_Había llegado al parque principal de la ciudad y cuando pensé que no podía más, que me iba a desplomar del cansancio, me senté en una banca. No sacaba de mi mente esa imagen y me reprochaba en lo que me había equivocado... Yo había sido buena novia, detallista y todo... ¿Porque el me hacía esto?._ _No se cuanto tiempo estuve en aquel lugar, estaba oscuro y la luna llena se asomaba por el cielo, las luces del parque se habian encendido y mi corazón seguía roto._

_No quería regresar, sabia que tendría que enfrentarmelos y no quería escuchar que la preferia a ella, siempre es ella. Siempre opacandome, siempre escogiendola... ¿Y yo? No soy más que su patética sombra a la que humillan y engañan frente a sus ojos._

_- ¡Kagome! - Un grito familiar me saco de mis pensamientos, oh no... Tenía que huir. _

_Me levante y pensaba correr cuandl unos brazos me rodearon por la espalda y algo mojo mi blusa. Me voltee para encontrarme con Koga llorando, traía el pelo despeinado y una chaqueta café._ _Cuando lo vi, la imagen latió en mi mente y lo aparte enojada. _

_- Alejate de mi, traidor. - Dije dolida, el me miro con sus ojos azules y retrocedió._

_- Kagome... Dejame explicarte... Dijo ansioso._

_- ¿Explicarme? ¿Que? Que te acostaste con mi hermana... A la cual... -Empeze a llorar- Dime... ¿Desde cuando? ¿¡Desde cuando me están viendo la cara!?... ¡Dime! - Solté enojada, ya no era control de mi misma._

_- Fue la única vez... Lo juro. Y-yo... Llegue borracho a tu casa, pensaba en buscarte y arreglar lo que había pasado esta semana... - Es cierto, habíamos raviado bastante últimamente y el me había dicho cosas horribles la ultima vez, el continuo - Kikyo.. Digo tu hermana, había abierto la puerta... Platicamos sobre lo sucedido y cuando me había dado cuenta, ella me estaba besando, una cosa llego a la otra... - dijo penoso. - Yo solo quería hablar contigo... Arreglar todo, luego sucedió esto... Perdoname Kagome... - rogo agarrandome la mano y poniéndose de rodillas._

_Lo mire asqueada y dolida... Como se atrevía a pedirme perdón._

_- No te vuelvas a acercarte a mi vida de nuevo - dije con tanta rabia. - Tu ya no existes para mi... Confíe en ti, tu sabias cada cosa sobre mi y te di el arma para destruirme y ahora... Espero que estes contento, lo lograste. - Me libere de su agarre y empeze a alejarme... Tenia el corazón roto y la cabeza a punto de explotar._

Desperté, eran las 5:00 am y tenia lagrimas en los ojos, un dolor punzante me palpitaba de la cabeza. Otra vez ese recuerdo, cada noche soñaba esa escena y cada vez se hacia más molesto. No podía olvidar a Koga, pero cada vez que lo veía me acordaba de su infidelidad y no de la persona que solía hacer. Ya no quería soñar eso, pero cada vez que lo olvidaba llegaba de repente para asegurarme de que tenia un pasado sin fin.

Volví a caer dormida y para mi suerte, ya no soñé nada.

Un sonido desesperante me despertó y tarde 25 minutos en darme cuenta que era una alarma que marcaba las 7:30

- Escuela nueva y despertador nuevo, Yei... -Dije sarcástica y me levante a Buscar el uniforme, cinco minutos despues lo encontré colgado en el armario acomodado perfecto bajo una bolsa de plastico.

El uniforme consistía de una camisa blanca, falda negra larga, una corbata roja y calcetas del mismo color que la camisa con zapatos escolares negros.

Me metí a bañar en una de las tinas de la abuela Kaede y me coloque el uniforme, me mire en el espejo y no me reconci en lo absoluto.

Mire mi cara, tenia las pestañas más grandes y unas pequeñas ojeras se asomaban debajo de mis ojos. Mi cabello habia crecido un poco más abajo desde hace un año, se veía maltratado y enredado. Lo cepille y me coloque un poco de crema para peinar y al final lo amarre en una cola con un moño rojo.

Baje los escalones de dos en dos y entre al comedor. Había una cajita con mi nombre y un plato de comida envuelto en plástico con una nota.

_"Tuve que ayudar con un asunto pendiente a la abuela, perdón por no despertarte, pero ni un tornado puede levantarte de la cama._

_Te veo en la escuela, el desayuno es el plato y el loche la caja. :P _

_Aquí te anoto la dirección de la escuela:_

_Sango." _

Reí con la nota y la guarde en mi mochila, desayune el rico desayuno de la abuela y salí de la casa con el lonche en mano.

Batalle bastante en encontrar la escuela, tome el metro que Sango me había dicho que tomara en la nota, baje en la quinta parada y camine 3 cuadras para cuando la encontré: La academia Tsubasa, Una escuela para gente rica e inteligente. Mis buenas calificaciones y una pequeña influencia de parte de la abuela Kaede habian logrado que yo estuviera en una preparatoria tan moderna.

Entre con paso decidido, unas pocas miradas me veían como una rara pero las ignore, llegue al pasillo principal, los gritos, el sonido de los casilleros y el olor a nuevo indicaban que era el primer día de clases, busque la oficina principal que al principio no logre encontrar por la gran cantidad de gente, lo encontre después de que un grupo de futbolistas se movió de la puerta y logre entrar.

La sala no era muy grande y no había gente supervisandola, solo había una pequeña máquina táctil con impresora. En la pantalla solo habían tres palabras y el cursor parpadeaba impaciente.

Ingrese nombre aquí:

Toque la pantalla y un teclado táctil apareció; ingrese mi nombre. Kagome Higurashi.

Apreté enter y un gran expediente de mi apareció.

Nombre del alumno: Kagome Higurashi

Edad: 16

Alumno: Becado

Libros: Pagados (Favor de recoger en recepción)

Club: Ninguno (Favor de escoger)

Casillero: #27

OPRIMA AQUI PARA IMPRIMIR HORARIO Y EXPEDIENTE

Imprimi todo y cuando iba a salir de la sala choque con una figura alta.

- ¡Oye fíjate por do...! - exclamo el tipo pero se detuvo cuando me miro, era un chico lindo, tenia una cara preciosa y ojos dorados, su pelo largo y de un color plateado. Me miro de arriba a abajo, sus ojos tenían un toque de nostalgia y dolor.

- Lo siento - Dije apenada... sentía mis mejillas rojas y no podia apartar la mirada de sus ojos; el volvió en si, bufo y entro a la sala ignorandome por completo... ¡Que mal educado!

Fui por mis libros y busque mi casillero todavia humillada por lo que habia sucedido con aquel molesto, Encontré a Sango a un lado de mi casillero y sonreía como tonta, tenia un brillo en los ojos y ya sabia de que se trataba.

- Dime de quien se trata - dije abriendo mi casillero y colocando mis nuevos libros.

- Odio que me conozcas tan bien. - oi detrás de la puerta del casillero y supe que hacia pucheros. - ¿Vez aquel chico? -Señalo. Voltee rápidamente y me encontré con un chico de mediana altura, pelo negro y corto. Muy guapo en realidad y hablaba con el tipo que me había ignorado en la oficina. - Se llama Miroku, ¡Es tan lindo! Lo conocí hace unos días cuando recogi los libros, eran bastantes y se me habían resbalado… su linda mano me ayudo y te lo juro Kag, Fue amor a primera vista. -Me contó con un brillo en los ojos

. Puse la mirada en blanco, no sabia cuanto duraría esto.

- ¿En que clase estas? -

2-A, ¿Tu?- dijo

- 2-B - Mierda estaremos separadas- Dijo triste

- Bueno animo capaz y te toque con él. - Dije

- Me toco con él-dijo sonriendo, no paraba de mirarlo.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar la campana sonó y cada alumno se dirigió a su clase, me sentia nerviosa pero entre al salón. Al entrar solo había un asiento al fondo justo al lado de la ventana, Me coloque ahí; Se veía el patio lleno de flores y la vista me cautivo. Mire el salón, la gente socializaba y reía ante la falta del profesor. Aparte de mi, solo 2 personas estaban solas. Una chica y el tipo molesto de hace rato. Opte por intentar hablar con el. Estaba mirando una revista de música y traía uno de sus audifonos puesto.

- Hola - dije y este se quito su audífono

- …- Levanto la cabeza y vi sus grandes ojos dorados que me habían gustado desde el principio.

- ¿Por qué me ignoras? - pregunte curiosa, el con cara de fastidio volvió a su revista.

- Porque no hablo con niñas tontas.- dijo sin dejar de leer.

- ¿Tonta? - Dije impactada... Valla Estúpido.

- Y aparte sorda, Alejate de mi.- Dijo ahora colocándose los 2 audífonos. El profesor entro y la clase había comenzado... Este idiota me hacia enojar...


End file.
